One Wish
by Katsura018
Summary: Aomine birthday fic


One Wish

"Happy Birthday, Aomine-kun!" the captain cheered when he caught a glance of the first year, just passing by the gym. Aomine ignores the noise and continues to walk away, not in the mood to practice. He haults when he sees a familiar sway of pink long hair, its owner waving and running toward him. "Aomine! Where were yo-WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Momoi screams as she watched Aomine run pass her, his target, to exit through the school gate. He blocks the screaming female from his ears and left her there, it'd be really annoying and noisy if she came with, yes, he had plans. Plans for his birthday with someone special.

Uncaring of the stares he received from everyone that passed him, he waited as he leaned at the on the brick wall of the restaurant. Absent mindedly glancing at his watch only to be disappointed that the minute hand had only moved less than a centimeter every time he looked. He glances around the street, when he noticed someone looking at him; he glares back making the poor middle school kid flinch and run away. He cursed, he was getting annoyed now, and why of all restaurants in the city did he have to wait in front of this one? He glanced inside the restaurant through the glass door to take a peek; he was only made to wait there, right? It wasn't like that was the restaurant they were going to go to... it just happened to be close to a basketball park. As he waited he watched as a group of amateurs played ball, he watched boringly.

The tanned teen sighs when one of the players weren't able to catch the ball and had it roll all the way to where Aomine was standing. He got waved at and was asked to throw the ball back. Looking as if he didn't care about it, he took a step forward and bended down enough to grab the ball with one hand and as the player got ready to catch it, holding up both hands, Aomine instead held the ball up and threw it to the basket. The ball goes in perfectly to the player's amazement and calls to him again this time going near him.

"Aomine-kun, I'm sorry I made you wait." Kuroko apologized, appearing next to the dark teen as he sipped a milk shake he had just bought on the way there. "Gaaah!" The dark teen screams, used to it but still startles him. "Hey? That was an awesome shot, and from this distance and angle too! Want to play with us?" the player who just got near enough the two asked. "No..." Aomine quickly replies to his dismay though, kuroko replies as well. "Okay"

The game was completely one-sided, Aomine shooting like he was the only one in the court taking all five amateurs while kuroko passed him the ball swiftly and unnoticed. They played to the point of Aomine and kuroko being the only opposing team while the five players gave it everything they've got to stop then, to no avail. Seeing the depressed and tired look on the player's faces, Aomine remembers the time when his opponents would always give up in the middle and spoke "the game isn't over yet" kuroko adds in with a smile "who knows... Aomine-kun might get struck by lightning during the game and loose." Said comment made everyone laugh while Aomine got angry and argued there were no dark clouds around anyway. The game ends with Aomine and kuroko obviously winning but to Aomine's surprise, the players left saying that they should play again and hat they'd like to learn from the two sometime.

This time when Aomine glances at his watch, a full hour has passed, he glances back to kuroko who was already on his way back in front of the restaurant where he waited. He rushes beside the teen and asked "Oi! We're not seriously going in there right?"

"Don't you like it?" Kuroko asked, already holding the restaurants door handle.

"Well... isn't it embarrassing?"

"But... I thought you liked boobs?"

Aomine stares at him with a dumb face. WHAT?

"Let's go in... it's my treat, my present to you" kuroko said as he finally opened the door and entered, pulling the sleeve of Aomine's shirt as he was too dumbstruck to pull himself in. "Welcome! Masters!" the busted maid greeted, showing them to a vacant seat.

"Today is this person's birthday" kuroko informed and all together the maids lined up together and sang a birthday song with matching cute movements. After the dance, to Aomine's utter surprise each maid gave him a flying kiss and a wink while Kuroko clapped at the side.

It took a few minutes for Aomine to accept the fact he was in a maid cafe and that everyone inside knew it was his birthday and that this was all cause of the man sitting across him, helping himself with a slice of cake. Kuroko had ordered a cake for Aomine, the smallest size since they were the only ones that were going to eat it. Aomine sighs, he was actually expecting much more than this. Skipping practice and ditching Momoi just to meet up with Kuroko, it had him by surprise. For kuroko to ask him out after practicing more shooting, he was so happy he had to form a forced scowl and look away from the teen to hide his blush, it really wasn't seen though, it was dark out and he was dark. He sighs again as he shoved a piece of cake in his mouth and chewed loudly.

"Is there something your unhappy about? Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked, noticing the other's sigh. Aomine scowls to the side and muttered "...nothing"

"I see.." kuroko said, finishing his slice he puts down his fork and stands up. Aomine looms at the sudden movement and stared at kuroko, was he leaving? "I can't eat anymore" was kuroko's revelation before gabbing hold of Aomine's collar, with the use of the menu he leans and covers both their faces from the people around them and Aomine freezes. He was staring at kuroko now, their faces mere centimeter away from each other. Kuroko smiled at the shocked expression he received and pressed his face nearer, their nose's tip touching. Unsure of what was kuroko trying to do Aomine was completely stiff as kuroko shook his head gently, giving Aomine a nose to nose while smiling. Aomine blushed at the action but before he could say anything, kuroko had pulled away and placed the menu back on the table. "Happy birthday... I'm going now, have fun with the maids" kuroko said before leaving the stoned Aomine. Hearing soft giggles behind him he turns his head to be covered by large breast. One of the maids had bended to whisper to him "what is your wish, master?"

With that one sentence, Aomine stood up and rushed toward the entrance and left the cafe, the maids happily waving him goodbye. Seeing kuroko on his site, Aomine rushes toward the teen and caught his sleeve, pulling it to make kuroko stop walking. "Aomine-kun?"

"You... you forgot to ask me for a wish..."

"Hm? But didn't you want..."

"That's... urgh... ask me... just ask me what I want"

"...okay, then, what does Aomine-kun want for his birthday?"

"Will you give it to me no matter what?"

"If I'm capable of doing so then I will"

"Then... I want another nose to nose..."

Author: Happy birthday Aomine-kun! Hope everyone enjoyed! Sorry for grammar and spelling errors or misused words… didn't reread aha…


End file.
